1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic learning apparatus for a folding machine, and more particularly, to an automatic learning apparatus for a folding machine in which a folding angle of a workpiece to be folded is automatically measured in advance, and the workpiece is accurately folded using the measured data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various folding machines have been known for automatically folding a workpiece at a predetermined angle to conform to a particular use. The automatic folding machine includes a folding member for folding the workpiece by gripping the workpiece at a predetermined position and rotating the folding member to fold the workpiece, and a driving unit for causing the folding member to rotate. A folding angle of the workpiece is determined according to driving data applied to the driving unit. The driving data varies according to a shape or a material of a workpiece even when an identical folding angle is obtained. Thus, specific driving data which is applied to the driving unit is required in order to fold a particular workpiece at a predetermined angle.
In prior art folding machines, a folding angle of the workpiece is manually measured by manually applying target driving data to the driving unit, and altering the driving data if the measured angle turns out not to be at a predetermined angle. This procedure is repeated until the workpiece achieves the predetermined angle. Thus, the driving data present when the workpiece equals the predetermined angle is used as the driving data for folding.
The above conventional art has, however, a cumbersome problem in that folding angles are manually measured one by one in order to obtain optimal driving data. Also, since an angle is measured manually, the accuracy of the folding angle is lowered. Further, since the driving data is obtained manually or by trial and error, much time is needed to obtain the correct driving data before the workpiece can be folded.